Spontaneous
by Janet Martini de La Ley
Summary: Oneshot. Daria, Jane, Trent, and Tom do something abnormal in front of their peers at Lawndale High.


Author's Note: the disclaimer is in my profile. The text in (_this_) means I'm talking to you, telling you little things so this story won't confuse you. I thought this story idea was funny.

**Spontaneous**

The sun shone over Lawndale High and the wind blew against the trees and the people who normally walked to school. Daria and Jane happened to get slapped by that wind while they were going up the stairs to their school, and with it came a piece of paper that collided with Jane's face. She took it off her and then read it.

"Hey Daria, check this out." She handed Daria the paper and then she read it. It said: _Talent Show Next Week! Sign Up For It Today. All Sorts of Acts Welcomed. The Winner, or Winners, Receive $500!_

"So what," replied Daria. "It's just a talent show. What does it have to do with us?"

"Remember the other day you said that you wanted to do something spontaneous?"

"So?"

"So? We could enter the talent show and do something unexpected. How's that for spontaneous?"

"I don't know. What are we going to do?"

"I have the perfect plan, but we're going to need Tom and Trent's help."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

-----

The night of the talent show finally came, but only three acts were to perform. The auditorium was packed with students and few faculty members. For the first act Brittany and some other cheerleaders did a cheer. Then Upchuck went on stage and did a few magic tricks. The principal, Ms. Li, introduced each act.

"Now, for the final act, give it up for D.J.T." The people in the crowd gave weird looks. Who was D.J.T.? What was D.J.T.? Soon they got their answer.

The curtain drew and three people appeared. They all had on boots, baggy blue jeans, baggy black shirts, caps that were on backwards, and long necklaces that had the first letter of their names on it. Behind them was a table that had phonographs on it and Trent was sitting behind the table, also wearing the baggy clothes.

"Yo yo, yo," said Trent into the microphone. "Wazup Lawndale high! This D.J.T. in the hizhouse. To the right is DMo, then there's JLa, next to her is TSlo, and I'm TLa. We're gonna do a rap for yous tonight. Take it away DMo." **---- **(**---- **_means that Trent is playing a beat_) Daria stepped forward with a microphone in hand. **----**

"Me and my **homies** (_when it's bolded that means all three of them are saying_ _it_), were chillin at this **party**, but from what I could **see**, they didn't want **me**, just cause I prefer books over **TV**, doesn't mean I'm a dork of **society**." **---- **"I know what it takes to be **cool**, but I don't wanna look like a **fool**. I don't need to please people at my **school**. Just be yourself, that is my **rule**!" **---- **"**Back up, back up, back up**, I need to breathe here! **Back up, back up, back up,** don't even go there! **Back up, back up, back up,** the end of us is near! **Back up, back up, back up,** I don't even care!" **---- **Daria went over to Jane and tapped her shoulder so she could go forward. **----**

"My name is JLa, and I'll speak my **mind**, yous people aren't **kind**, and I feel **entwined**, with yous and **confined**, I wish that yous would just go **blind**, so yous won't see me coming atcha from **behind**." **---- **"Just cause I am an **artist**, doesn't mean I won't ever use my **fist**. All yous act like I don't **exist**. Just get to know me, I **insist**." **---- **"**Back up, back up, back up**, I need to breathe here! **Back up, back up, back up,** don't even go there! **Back up, back up, back up,** the end of us is near! **Back up, back up, back up,** I don't even care!" **---- **Finally Jane tapped Tom's shoulder so he could start rapping. **----**

"My name is TSlo, and I may be **rich**, but I'm not a **bitch**, and I would not **snitch,** on a nasty **witch**. DMo and JLa I wouldn't **switch**, with other girls I would rather **ditch**." **---- **"I know what yous is **thinkin'**, who's this mofo that is **speakin'**? I'm just rappin' here for a **reason**. It's to help my posse, so don't be **trippin**!" **---- **"**Back up, back up, back up**, I need to breathe here! **Back up, back up, back up,** don't even go there! **Back up, back up, back up,** the end of us is near! **Back up, back up, back up,** I don't even care!" **---- **By then the whole crowd was cheering, except for the teachers, and singing along with them. **----**

"**Back up, back up, back up, I need to breathe here! Back up, back up, back up, don't even go there! Back up, back up, back up, the end of us is near! Back up, back up, back up, I don't even care!**" **---- **Everyone stood up and clapped for D.J.T. Then Daria, Jane, and Tom bowed to their audience.

"That was 'Back Up' for yous at Lawndale High," said Trent. "Catch yous on the flip side, peace out!" The curtain closed and still people rooted for them. Ms. Li went on stage to the podium.

"I guess we all know what the best act was! D.J.T. wins the $500!" D.J.T. went to receive their prize while the crowed chanted 'D.J.T.' over and over again, and then they headed backstage. There they talked, laughed, and divided the money amongst themselves. Suddenly Daria saw Quinn sneaking behind the curtain.

"What are you doing here," Daria asked her.

"What was that act all about?"

"Um… We were doing something spontaneous."

"Why can't you be spontaneous all the time? Everyone loves the spontaneous, gangster you! I even told people you were my sister!"

"Remember in the rap I said that my rule was to just be yourself?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, that's what I'm going to do from now on, no more being spontaneous."

_**Fin**_


End file.
